The Harvast
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: What do you do when a plant has taken over your school, controlling your friends, and is about to have one or more of your best friends and worst enemies rape you?
1. Chapter 1

KnightOfLelouch: Hello everyone this will be my second story for the Kekkiashi verse.

Wakana: Yeah, and don't she still gonna work on her other projects

KnightOfLelouch:Yeah! So on with the story

A/N: This story mat contain rape, among other things so read at your own risk.

Wakana: The author does not own Kekkiashi, so sue and I'll beat your damn ass.

Ekira:(Slaps her upside the head)

Wakana:Sorry ma'am

The Harvest, Chapter 1: The Sewwing of the Seeds

It was a stormy day a beautiful day at Karasumori the sun was shiny and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Inside the high school a young boy with raven black hair, tained skin, and heir to the Sumimura clan, Yoshimori Sumimura, was currently walking with his friend, Gen Shishio, to the top the roof for his dayly nap. As he opened the doors that lead to the roof he was meet with an unexpected sight.

There standing in the middle of the roof stood a very strange creature. It looked like a giant plant, it had long green leaves that wrapped around its body like a shroud and as from what he could tell its whole bottom half was a bunch of thick roots and vines.

"Who the hell are you? Are you a Akaishi!", Yoshimori yelled at the plant-creature. When it didn't answer, it raised its roots seeming to attack, Yoshimori raised his hands to trap it in a Kekkai while Gen lunged at the creature with is wolf like claws. Before he could strike the plant it wrapped its vines around Gen and Yoshimori, Immobilizing them. It then rooted its vines into the school and spreading them throughout every classroom and locking all the doors preventing escape. Then it released a pollen loke substance into the building sending all the students in faculty into a panic. As the gas filled the rooms knocking out all who breathed it in, Gen had managed to cut himself free and lunged at the creature cutting the top part of its body off.

Believing the creature to be dead he went to go free his friend when he felt someone trying to attack him quickly dodgind out the way ending up on the other side of the roof who looked at who had attacked him and was shocked. Their stood one of his of oldest comrades from his days back at the acadamy, Sen Kagmiya.

"What the hell are you doing Sen!", without a single world Sen lunged back at Gen trying to pin him down. While Gen was distracted with Sen he did'nt notice the vines that had appeared behind him, "Gen Look out behind you!", the younger boy yelled, but it was too late. Again he was tied down vines wrapping around every part of his body. Sen stood over Gen, thats when he noticed the Sens eyes looked hollow, green vines riddled patches of his body. Sen got closer to Gen until their faces were mere cenimeters apart and without warning he forced his lips on Gen. Shocked, Gen tried to free himself from the vines but they only squeezed harder keeping him down, while Sen used his tongue and some of his fingers to force open the others mouth, once open Gen could feel something entering his cavern, slithering down his throat. Vines and roots forced themselves downs Gens throat, into his body, trying frantacully to get the other off him, he could feel the vines moving inside in.

"Don't fight it", a voice said inside his head, "become one of us, submit to us, it's so wonderful", the voice said in a soothing voice like a mother when calming a small child. Soon Gens body stopped struggling, green vians appeared around Gens body. Sen got up from Gen and the vines loosened from around him.

"Gen?", he said in a very worried voice, Gen stood up slowly looking at the raven head boy through hollow eyes just like Sen.

"What did you did to my friend to bastard!", Yoshimori yelled struggling to get free. "Please, it is futil to struggle", said Gen, "You must submit now theres no escape", Sen added. Yoshimori just stared at the two sweat trickling down his forward.

"What do you want?", he asked, the two remand silent as the creture regenerated his body. Yoshimori gasped as he began to move, the creature used its roots to climb of the top of the school into the garden area. Once on the ground the creature released a load yell that rang out throughout the whole building. The doors of the school creeked open, it was silent for the most part. Soon, out filed student after student each of them having the same green veins and hallow eyes, filled the school yard.

Yoshimori swallowed a huge gulp unable to speak on the situation all his friends were standing infront of him like a bunch of zombies.

The creature let out another high piched yell and all the students starting bowing to it( its the bow on one knee thing).  
>"Why are you doing this? Who the hell are you?", he asked franticlly. "Calm down Yoshimori", Gen said in a flat tone, "Yes Yoshimori you must submit, all your questions will be answered in do time. For now it is time to prepare for the harvest" "Harvest?What kind of Harvest?". "We must prepare for the Harvest. We must serve the great Bonsai Shokubutsu", he said with a fake smile, "Yes, all hail Bonsai", they all said in unison. with another high pitched yell the students dispursed around the school preparing for the night to come.<p>

"What the hell you think that no ones gonna see this, what about the students parents they'll be worried about them", he said while struggling to get free. "That problem has already been abbreviated", Sen said, "This morning all the parents as well as others were sent a very special plant containing are master's pollen. When the plant blooms the pollen shall be released putting the parents into a coma like sleep unabling them from stopping the harvest". Yoshimori gritted his teeth he could only pray for a miracle.

...to be continued...

Wakana:Yo, so that was chapter one, I will be closing this mother-out so please review if you want another chapter all flames are welcome.

Ekira: Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

KnightOfLelouch: Hello everyone this is the second chapter!

Wakana: Yeah lets get this party started!

KnightOfLelouch:Yeah! So thank you to everyone who reviewed. It gives me the stregth to write.

Mew: I can't wait to see what happens next!

A/N: This story may contain rape, among other things so read at your own risk.

Mew: The author does not own Kekkiashi, so please don't try to sue or you'll make me cry. Then I'll go Bankia on you!

Wakana:...?

Chapter 2: Roots in the Dirt

For what seemed liked hours Yoshimori hung upside down by the plant creature, he mouthed was gagged from talking and he could not use his powers. He watched helplessly as his friends were being controlled and about to be used for some kind of ritual.

All the students were planting various fruits, vegetables, and other garden plants including some flowers Yoshimori had never seen before. He saw Gen moving heaving farming equipment that seemed to heavy for regular students. Sen was digging in the dirt with the other students planting seeds and buds. Lastly he saw Tokine, his neighbor and friend, along with most of the girls in his class watering the roots that connected to the plant creature.

Yoshimori could hear snoring coming from the giant plant indicating that it was now sleeping. He sighed wishing he could use his kekia in order to escape.

" are you okay?", came a whisper from behind him. Twisting his body so that he was now facing backwards he came face to face with his spirit dog, Madarao. "Masarao!", he thought happily. "Oh, Yoshimori this is fine mess you've gotten youself into Yoshi-chan", said Tokines ghost dog Hakubi. Yoshimori said something unlegible through the thick vines.

The ghost dogs tried to help free Yoshimori, biting the the vines trying to break them. They were so busy that they failed to register that the creature had woken up.

The controlled students suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked up to where the others were. Hakubi stopped bitting at the vines and looked done to see the students staring at them. "Um..honey I think we should hurry now","Why whats..?", he was cut off when he saw the students advancing towards them, some already climbing up the creature to get to them. "I think tou have a point", that quickly started biting at roots and vines quicker trying desperatly to free Yoshimori.

Just then Hakubi felt something pull at his tail, he looked and saw that it was Tokine."Tokine! Honey? What are you doing!". Tokine continued to pull on Hakubi's tail, Madarao bit into Tokine's arm causing her to release the ghost dogs. "We don't have time for this", said Madarao sternly. Releasing his energy he transformed into his full form. A huge white dog, he even grew long legs, and sharper teeth and claws.

Using his sharpe teeth he ripped the vines off Yoshimori and allowed him to get on his back. "Come Hakubi we have to go...Hakubi?", he looked around for Hakubi and saw him trying to get to Tokine. "Get away from her you fool", he yelled, "No I'm not leaving without my honey", he yelled back. He failed to notice the students surrounding him until it was to late. THe students piled around the ghost dog forcing him down, he was completly drowned by the students. "Hakubi!", the white ghost dog yelled shocked, "Forget about me, get Yoshimori out of here", with a sad defeated look Madarao left with Yoshimori and headed back to the main house. "I love you Hakubi", he thought as he raced away from the school dodging vines that were being shoot at him.

Aslmost to the house he could see a Kekkia sorrounding the entire residents. Without warning giant vians came from below grabbing Madaraos leg soon it wrapped around his whole body, "Damn it!", he growled out before he threw Yoshimori off his back and watched as he landed in a tree. "Madarao!", he yelled.

"Y-Yoshi-mori..you h-ave to get away", Madarao struggled out, "Run you idiot!", he yelled before he was pulled down far away into the forest. A loan howl could be heard in the distance, with a sad face, tears threatening to spill from his eyes he ran towards the main haouse hoping that someone could help him.

...To Be Continued...

KnightOfLelouch: That was the end of chapter 2!

Bloody Mariaz:Hn

KnightOfLelouch:Uh...did you have something to add?

Bloody Mariaz: Hn...review

KnightOfLelouch: You have to say please!

Bloody Mariaz: "DEATH GLARE"

KnightOfLelouch:...Um...Please Review!

Mew:Thank You for . 


	3. Chapter 3

KnightOfLelouch: Oh my god, sorry I'm so late I've had a lot on my plate.

Mew: Thats still no reason to make the veiwers wait.

Bloody Mariaz: (throws a piece of cake at Mew)

Mew: Cake!

L comes and takes Mew cake.

Mew: Bring back my cake!

Wakana: Um...so on with the story

Ekira: Enjoy

KnightOfLelouch: Yes and you all will be presently suprised!

A/N: I do not own anything so please don't even try to sue me!

Warning: This chapter conains semi-rape, and a three some, plus a short orgy.

The Harvest Chapter 3: Purning and Watering

Yoshimori ran as fast as his legs would take him tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He wished he could have done something to save Madorao and his friends. A s he neared his home he could see in the distance his older brother Matsumori and some of the remainning Night Troop members fend off some plant possesed Ayakashi.

Matsumori looked and saw his brother running toward them, he finished destroying the rest of the Ayakashi and ran to meet his brothers. "Yoshimori are you okay? Wheres Gen and Tokine?", he asked, Yoshimori looked away in a defeated look. "I see", he said flatly, "Come on we have to get to the house before more of them come", he grabbed Yoshimori and ran back to the house. "Everyone fall back!", Matsumori commanded and they all went back into the house, Matsumori releasing an entire kekkia to protect them around the whole house.

Back at the school the giant plant creature seemed to be very upset with the loss of the important supply needed the ritual, i.e Yoshimori. The plant creature looked down at his servents as they worked. When out of the forest came the new additions Sen and Gen, it watched as they brought them before him.

"Master we have brought you new servents to help with the harvest", Sen said bowing. Madorao glared up at the plant creature and let out a low growl at the plant creature and tried vainly to escape. The plant creature released its giant vines unto the uncouncius people releasing his infectious pollon. slowly the people started waking up, green vains shown on their bodies, their eyes hollow and dead. Madorao watched they were sent to work with the other controlled students. "What should we do about the ghost dog master?", Gen said looking at Madorao. The creture gave a grunt and a plant vine took the cage holding Madorao and transferred it into the school.

Back at the house, the remaing Night Troop and Yoshimori's family were trying to figure out a plan. Yoshimori was in his room getting his wounds treated by Matsumori.

"What happend at the school", he asked wrappind bandages around his brothers arms. "We went to the roof top and that creature was there, we tried to fight back but we were easily beaten. then that..thing turned everyone into a zombie.", he said in a said voice, "Then Madorao and Hakubi tried to save me, but they were captured as well."

"Do you know what this creature is planning?", he asked his younger brother, "Something about some kind of ritual I don't know more then that", he said sadly. With a sigh Matsumori finished wrapping Yoshimori's wounds. "Yoshimori you should get some rest you've had a tough day", he said heading for the door. Once gone Yoshimori laid back on his bed and stared blankly at his cailing, he knew he had to dosomething to save his friends.

Once it was dark and he was sure everyone was asleep he changed into his uniform and left the house and made his way toward the school. Once he was on the edge of the forest he peered behind the trees into the court yard which had been completly turned into something of a garden, flowers and vegetation littered all over. He snuck as quietly as he could into the building trying hard not to be caught. Once he was inside he tried to find where his friends were at. Walking down the hallway he noticed that there was no one in sight.

As he neared his homeroom he started hearing sound of faint sounds, like whimpers and maoning. Slowly inching toward the door he peered inside the room and was shocked at what he saw, inside the room were many students boys and girls, they were all having sex. Yoshimori watched and listened as the students screwed each other senseless. On the floor, the desks, even on the wall. On every surface naked bodies rubbed against each other, there were even students screwing more than one person. What really made Yoshimori tremble was the amount of cum spattered everywhere, on the teachers desk he saw a girl getting pounded into while sucking another boy off her body covered in cum and her face was flushed. After a while they all came, but as the cum hit the surface vines started appearing around them and looked as though the vines where absorbing the cum. With a disgusted face Yoshimori turned away and headed toward another room. But, everywhere he went he saw the same thing, students having intercourse on every possible surface, cum everywhere, but still no sign of his friends he only prayed his friends were'nt involved in any of this.

Soon Yoshimori found himself in the cafeteria, he went in quietly noticing that no one was there he was about to leave when heard something and hide behind the serving counter near the kitchen. He watched as the door opened and in stepped Sen and Gen, Yoshimori froze trying not to give away his location, he watched as they made their way to the middle of the cafeteria to a one of the middle tables. Yoshimori watched as Sen sat down on top of the table infront of Gen kicking his shoes off. Yoshimori tried to figure out what they were up to when suddenly his face flushed red, he watched as right in front of him Gen and Sen had started kissing, he watched as Gen forced Sen back so that he lay on the table, their tongues going in and out of each others mouths, saliva dripping down Sens mouth as he clutched on to Gens shoulders. They soon released each other needing air. Gen started kissing down Sens neck nipping and bitting every each of smooth skin.

In his hiding spot Yoshimori could not take his eyes off the seen that was happening, Gen had torn Sens shirt off and was now sucking on is nipple while his hand teased the other and his knee grinded into the others crotch. Sen maoned and whimpered at the actions being done his face was flushed from the heat from the contact. Gen released Sens nipple with a pop and began removing his own clothes. Sen removed his own pants and under wear and now both boys were now naked and exposed. Yoshimori looked away from the two, his body felt hot and felt an unconfortable feeling between his legs.

When he didn't hear anything for some time he got worried and slowly looked back to see what the two were doing, as he peered back at the table he saw Gen standing in the same place, but Sen was gone. Suddenly something grabbed Yoshimori forcing him onto the floor his arm twisted behind his back, he felt himself being picked up and dragged to where Gen, he turned his head slightly and saw that it was Sen who was holding him. Without a word he was pushed forward so that he was on his knees facing Gens massive member. Blushing he tried to turn away, but Sen who was now kneeling next to him forced his head to stay forward.

Gen pushed his member forword rubbing it against Yoshimori's face smearing beads of pre-cum on his cheek. Sen grabbed Yoshimoris face forcing him to face Gens members, still holding his face Sen started nibbing at Gens members his tongue playing with the tip of his member while Yoshimori watched threw heated eyes at what he was doing. Unconciously he stuck his tongue out and started licking at the huge length hs and Sens tongue mixing their tongues and saliva together fighting over the heated fleash as Gen stood there and watch. Soon Yoshimori took control of pleasuring Gens cock working the huge organ into his mouth trying to fit as much as possible. Sen began removing Yoshimori's clothes revealing tan skin, he then proceeded to nib and suck on the tan flesh leaving small bite marks in his path.

Yoshimori maoned as Sen licked across his skin his hands toying with his dusty nipples making them hard. The vibrations from his maons sent Gen over the edge he could fill his climax coming soon. Yoshimori pushed farther done on Gens cock Sen had stopped licking Yoshimori and was back to pleasuring Gen. He began sucking and nipping on Gens tecticles that coupled with Yoshimori deep throating him Gen lost all resolve. Pulling Yoshimori from his cock, if by instict Sen stopped sucking on Gen and got tneck to Yoshimori and with a couple of hard strokes Gen released a huge load on cum on both boys the white juices hitting them both them both in the face, hair, aome even landed on their cheasts.

Hard breathing could be heard through out the cafeteria, Yoshimori sat there trying to calm done from his sex high, but found that his body was still hot and his erection had gotton bigger than before he knew he needed relief and soon. He looked infront of him and saw that Gen was now laying between Sens legs his hands tangled in the older boys hair as he sucked him off his legnth disappearing and reappearing with each suck, his hips thrusting up trrying to get further done the warm cavern. Yoshimori felt a hot and jealous at the sight of Gen paying so much attention to Sen, he crawled over to the two and manuveared himself so that he was seated over Sens cheast near his stomach his member hovuoring over Sens face who started sucking Yoshimori off who moaned and whimpered as his length was in closed in the wet cavern heat started building in his stomach. He bent down and started kissing along Srns pelvic bone working his way near his pubic hsir snd began kissing tenderly at Gens face as he continued to suck off the young blond.

In a matter of moments Sen released his hot seed into Gens mouth who swollowed every drop and milked Sen for all he was worth. The climax sent high vibrations from Sen through Yoshimoris member who than released into Sens mouth who swallowed most of it some of it dripping down his chin.

Gen moved Yoshimori from over Sen and placed him on his lap his bottom rubbing against his re hardend and swollen cock. He began passionatly kissing the younger boy, their tongues pushed back and forth into each others mouths, sweat dripping down their flushed body, as Yoshimori's member sprang back to life. Sen had gotten behind Yoshimori and had begun playing with his nipples again twisting and pulling the abused buds making lewed and wanton maons escape from Yoshimori's mouth into Gen's.

Sen began kissing down the younger boys spin watching how the body shook at the contact. Gen had stopped the kiss allowing the other to breath and shared a breif, but passioned kiss with Sen. Yoshimori was pulled back so that he was now sitting back against Sen, who had again attcked his neck leaving saliva all over his neck, Yoshimori maoned as one of the boys hands again twisted and pulled his abused nipples juices leaking out from them like a mother breast filled with milk.

"AHHHHH!", he screamed as Sen stuck two fingers into his entrance blood and semen leaking from the small hole as the long fingers thrust in and out of the hot cavern. Two more fingers were added as Yoshimori screamed, maoned and whimpered as the fingers spread him open, pleasure and pain shooting up his spin. After a few more thrust Yoshimori almost jumped as Sen had found the bundle of nerves inside him that sent him into pure ectasy.

Sen removed his fingers from Yoshimori's wet heat and picked him up by his legs spread open. Gen was now seated on a chair a few feet away, Sen carried Yoshimori towards Gen, his massive cock stood hard and swollen to the color purple. Sen walked until he was hovering Yoshimori over Gen, he aligned his stretched hole with the massive member and slowly started sitting the the boy down on the thrubing organ.

Yoshimori let out aa series of unrecognizable babbling and maons as he was set down on the massive organ, inch by inch the member dissappered inside the boy. Gen was grunting heavily like a animal, he felt as though he would come right there from the tightness squeezing him but held on. After what seemed like hours the boy was fully seated on the massive organ, Gen grabbed onto Yoshimori's hips and began thrust upwards into Yoshimori, maons and screams filled the cafeteria, behind them Sen was preparing his hole using the four fingers he used to prep Yoshimori when he felt stretched enough he moved between Yoshimori and Gen and impsled himself on Yoshimori hard member making all three boys scream at the added weight. Gen continued to pound into Yoshimori the force making him thrust into Sen who screamed as Yoshimri brushed against his prostate over and over again.

Thrust after thrust and scream after scream, and after many series of climax's from both Yoshimori and Sen now drenched in monds of cum from head to toe, passionatly kissing while Gen still pounded into Yoshimori who was thrusting in Sen. No longer able to take the tightness surrounding him Yoshimori thrusted a couple more times before he exploded into Sen, releasing his hot cum inside the blond hair boy, who then came between them spilling cum on both their chests.

This caused Yoshimori to tighten around Gen who released his hot load with a loud feral growl inside Yoshimori milking him for all he was worth. Sen passed out on Yoshimori who preceeded to fall forward causing them to fall on top of Gen and fall on the floor onto a bed of flowers that had apppeared out of nowhere, Yoshimori felt uncouciousness slipping over himm, the sight of vines coiling around him filled his vision before he completly blacked out.

...to be continued...

KnightOfLelouch: Oh my god, I just wrote my first threesome, I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!

Mew: Congradulations!

Bloody Mariaz: Hn...Great

Wakana: Sweet!

Ekira: Um...good job?

KnightOfLelouch: Sorry it took so long I've been swamped with homework, Im graduating in 14 days!

Mew: The writers brain gonna overload

KnightOfLelouch: Anyway please review!

Everyone: Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Mew: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait. The author has been on a mission to add more stories to sections of fanfiction most people have neglected.

A/N: I don't own kekkiashi or any of the characters, (sigh), you all know the drill

Harvest Chapter 4: The Forbidden Fruit

Tired, he was so tired, he was so comfortable, so soft, just wanted to sleep. Suddenly he felt a disturbance, his nose felt ticklish trying to wiggle the object away it kept coming back with an irritated grunt he blinked his eyes opened starring at the offending object. His sight focused on something white and quickly wagging back and forth, it looked so familiar.

"Hey honey are you going to just stared at Madoro's tail all day are you going to help us?" a voice called out to him, looking at his surrounding he saw that both ghost dogs were trapped in cages made about of thick branches. He also noticed that he was lying on a large, bush like bed that seemed to be made out of plants and other foliage. He also noticed his kekkiashi clothing was gone and replaced a green and black flowery kimono; it had black sakura trees on it with an emerald green as the back ground.

Looking over himself further he noticed that around his neck was a big, pink flower. The roots branched off so that it tied around his neck like a neckband. The vines branched out further making a chain like rope that was rooted deep in the concrete floor. Yoshimori tried pulling and biting at the chain of veins, but to no avail. He then tried using his kekkia, but again it was fruitless.

"Yoshimori, honey are you okay?" Hakubi who was laying on the cage floor with Madoro. "No I'm not okay, my friends are being controlled by some plant freak and I can't do anything about it", he almost yelled letting his eyes drop down to the floor.

"It will be okay Yoshimori-kun, there's still the other Kekkiashi and Night Troop, so there's hope", Hakubi said trying to give Yoshimori an ensuring smile because he himself wasn't sure if there was any way to stop the creature but he couldn't give up hope.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a door to the opened with a loud creak. Two bodies stepped inside, the figures revealed to be Gen and Sen still under the control the plant demon.

They two advanced toward Yoshimori who tried to pull the plant like chocker from around his neck. Once close enough, Gen bent down and the chain removed itself on its own. Taking the chain in hand he led Yoshimori out of the small room leaving behind a terrified Hakubi. Once out of the room the three proceeded quietly down the hallway. Not even to the middle of the corridor the wall exploded sending debree and glass everywhere, Gen and Sen were sent throught the wall into the next room leaving a Yoshimori who had been knocked to the floor.

Opening his eyes he noticed that he was unscathed, looking up and around him he noticed he was surrounded by a huge kekkia, he was brought out of his thoughts by another explosion. "This is why you should listen to your big brother Yoshimori", looking in front of him he saw his big brother standing in front of him with a few members of Night Troop not too far behind him. He could hear the sounds of a fight happening, a few members stayed outside to keep the plant creature and the other students busy.

"Matsumori?", he said in a surprised tone, "Listen you can lecture me when we get home, Hakubi and Madoro are in a classroom not far from here. Hakubi is fine but Madoro doesn't look too good" Yoshimori said watching as the barrier around him disappeared. "Listen I'll buy them some time you go and get Hakubi and Madoro", got it he said quickly putting up a barrier protecting them from an incoming desk courtesy of Sen, who along with Gen as the exited from the hole in the whole.

Gen transformed his hands into claws and began attacking Matsumori, who sealed the two behind a giant kekkia barrier. "Don't just stand their run", he called to Yoshimori who sprinted back down the hallway. Gen and Sen continued clawing at the kekkia trying to cut threw it, but Matsumori kept it up, he hoped Yoshimori was okay.

Yoshimori was running back looking for the room that held the two ghost dogs; suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps towards him quickly. He quickly ducked into a random closet inside he waited until it was quite before exiting. Turning on a light he noticed he was in one of the janitor closets. Before exiting something caught his eye, a few bottles sitting on one of the high shelves reading "Forbidden Fruit: weed killer". Taking a few bottles from the shelf he carefully opened the door, before exiting the room looking for his friends.

Once he turned the corner he was met with four students who began advancing toward quickly, without thinking he sprayed on of the students in the face with the weed killer and watched as the student fell back in pain. Taking his chance he sprayed the other students and got the same reaction. The students rolled about the floor before throwing up some kind of green substance before fainting.

"Damn this is some powerful weed killer", he said throwing the empty bottle away and continuing his search.

…to be continued….

A/N: Arigato everyone, please keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

KnightLelouch: Sorry I've been MIA, I have been swapped in class work and can't get to my computer half the time, plus midterms are about to begin so that clenches my time even more. Anyway thank you all for putting up with my absent's and enjoy the story. A don't worry I haven't abandoned my other stories.

The Harvest: Chapter 5: Recycling and Renew

Yoshimori sprinted down the hallway, using the weed killer to deal with the students that tried to stop him, the two ghost dogs in tow. Yoshimori soon saw his older brother keeping Gen and Sen at bay, both in trapped in a large Kekkia field, "Matsumori!", Yoshimori yelled catching his brother attention. "Yoshimori, you got Madoro and Hakubi, great", he said as Yoshimori stood next to him. "Okay now let's get out of here" he said about to release the kekkia.

"Wait is there any way we can bring them with us" he pointed to Gen and Sen who continued to hack at the kekkia. "Are you crazy Yoshimori" he stared confusingly at his younger brother, "Listen I think I found a way to cure them of the plant demons control" he said as his brother gave him a doubtful look. "Will you just trust me, I have a plan" he said, Matsumori gave a deep sigh before nodding his head making Yoshimori beam.

"Alright everyone fall back our mission is complete", he called to the other members who ran into the forest back to the Shimura estate. Using a large amount of kekkia Matsumori levitated the two captives and Yoshimori and returned to the house. Behind them they could hear the creature roaring, its scream echoing throughout the city.

Back at the house Gen and Sen were kept in a large Kekkia in the backyard; they seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Yoshimori are you sure about this" Madoro said worriedly, "Yeah I'm sure" he said confidently, "Okay, I'm gonna open the kekkia" he said opening the bottle of weed killer. After a couple of strenuous minutes Yoshimori released the kekkia letting both Gen and Sen free. At first they stared at each other before Gen darted toward Yoshimori. He seemed to disappear before reappearing in front of Yoshimori his hand around his neck, his body now press into the wall. "Yoshimori!", Madoro called but Yoshimori told him to stay back.

With a swift kick to the leg, a surprised Gen loosened his grip, giving Yoshimori a chance to toss of the weed killer in his face. Immediately the toxic began to burn Gen's skin, who released Yoshimori letting him fall to the ground. Gen started clawing at the ground, hissing at the toxins effect before releasing a green like substance from his mouth and falling back unconscious. As Yoshimori went toward Gen, he quickly dodged as Sen tried to slash him with his claws, 'Almost forgot about him' he though before taking the remainder of the weed killer and threw at Sen, hitting him directly in the face. Like Gen, he flailed on the ground hissing in pain before releasing green liquid from his mouth and passing out.

After taking a few deep breaths, Yoshimori smiled at Madoro who fainted from the nights activities.

….to be continued…

A/N: Please review, their what full my will to write!


	6. Chapter 6

The Harvest; Chapter 6: The Reason to Grow

Inside the Shimura house, Yoshimori sat by the bed of Gen and Sen who was still unconscious, along with Madoro who had fainted from earlier.

Suddenly Yoshimori perked up when he heard groaning, as he looked as both males began moving and stirring from their sleep. Eyes slowly began to open and his two friends rose slowly from the futons, both rubbed their heads,

"Ah my head…what the hell happened" Gen said rubbing his head, "Ewww…why does it taste like I've eaten mouth full of lawn clippings" Sen said sticking his tongue in disgust at the bad taste in his mouth.

"Well it's nice to see you guys back to normal" Yoshimori smiled at the two who gave him a confused look, "Normal?...aw my head what happened to us?" Gen said looking at Yoshimori who was trying to think of a way to tell them.

"So you guys don't remember anything?" Yoshimori said as the two shook their heads, "Um…well…oh boy" he said scratching his head.

"Okay, first things first you were both possessed by some evil plant demon" Yoshimori said as the others gave him a 'wtf' look. "I'm serious some freaky plant creature turned you and half the city into evil plant zombies" he said seriously.

"Hm…I think I remember…we were on the roof and some kind of creature attacked us and then…Sen!" he voiced looking at the surprised male, "What!? What!?" he said looking at the usually calm male, "You kissed me!" he said as the other looked at him, "What I did not!" he shook his head as the other glared at him abit.

"Yes you did you put your tongue down my throat!" he said as dread spread over the blonds face as he fell back in horror.

"Oh Kami can things get any worse!?" Sen said flailing his legs in a tantrum like way.

"Um…well…" Yoshimori scratched his cheeks as both males turned toward him, "Yoshimori, what aren't you telling us" Gen said with a serious look on his face.

"Well, how do I put this…" he looked away blushing as Gen looked toward the mumbling boy, suddenly a smell hit his noise.

"Yoshimori…" the black haired youth looked toward the Night Troop member as he gave him a suspicious look, "Why do you smell like sweat, regret, and…" he sniffed the other more when suddenly it hit him,

"Um Gen" Yoshimori blinked in confusion as Gen continued to stare at him, "You're not a virgin anymore" Gen said simply and Yoshimori began having a small freak out at his statement.

"Wait? Someone deflowered the Shimura brat" Sen began to laugh as Yoshimori looked away in embarrassment, "I wouldn't be laughing so much cat-boy" Gen said as Sen stopped dead in his laughter.

"Huh?"

"According to this" he pointed to his nose, "You're not a virgin either" he said and Sen's face became red with embarrassment, "What the hell Shishio!" he yelled in shock, "If you don't believe me smell from yourself"

Sen looked at the other before he turned his back to the two and began sniffing over himself.

"Well" Gen looked as the others head lowered in shame and dread as an aura of despair cloaked itself over the blond male.

"Why me" Sen soured as the two continued to look at him, "Its bad enough my tongue was inside Shishio and that it tastes like a spent days licking someone's lawn…"

"But what is worst I smell like…like" he leered sadly over at the two, "I lost my virginity to Shishio" he began to weep falling face first to the floor.

"Actually Gen only did it with me" Yoshimori said with an embarrassed blush, "I'm the one who actually took your virginity"

"Oh god!No!" Sen whined louder as Gen looked away impassively a small blush dusted over his cheeks.

"I hate you both!" Sen said tears still streaming down his face

"Well it wasn't a picnic for me either" Yoshimori said still looking away, he was lying of course, but he would not admit it.

"Well, it's no use whining about it now" Gen sighed as the two looked toward him, "What's done is done, we can't change what happened. What we need to be doing is figuring out how to defeat the plant demon and break its control over its captives" he said as Yoshimori nodded

"Your right we have to save our friends" he said as Sen sat up, "So how do you suggest we do that? If what you told us is true we're out numbered, plus we run the risk of hurting some innocent bystander" he added

All three began to go deep in thought before Yoshimori snapped his fingers, "I got it"

"Huh?"

"Listen, while you two were still under the demons control I found out the plant creature needs some kind of vital ingredient to complete its plan"

"Yeah what's that?" Seen said

"Me" he pointed to himself and both males' eyes rose in suspicion and shock.

"Okay here me out, that thing needs me, we can get close to it if I get captured" he said

"Are you crazy!?" Sen said

"Yoshimori what makes you think this plan of yours will work?" Gen added

"Well if I'm right that thing doesn't know you too are back to normal" he said, "You two will pretend to still be plant zombies and present me to the head vegetable"

"Then once I'm close enough a can use the weed killer and wilt the bastard" he said confidently as the others just looked at him.

"Great plan Shimura, but your plan has one flaw" Sen said as Yoshimori blinked in confusion

"What?"

"Where the hell are we gonna find enough weed killer to kill a 50 foot tall plant demon!" Sen yelled as Gen rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He's right, even if we get close enough, I don't think we can carry a gallon of weed killer with us without them noticing and capturing us"

He was right, he had less than half a bottle left and it wasn't even close to enough to destroy the demon.

"Ah man, what now?" Yoshimori shrugged sadly

"Excuse me" a voice called from above them, it was Tokines ghost dog, Hakubi, "If I may, I think I know the solution to your problem"

At Tokines House…

"Whoa!" Yoshimori gasped as he opened the door to the garden shed, the walls were lined with drums of weed killer, enough to kill a forest or choke an elephant.

"Yes Tokines grandmother prides herself on her garden and keeps weed killer around for the entire year" he said as the others looked around.

"Alright! This is more than enough to finish off that twisted plant demon" Yoshimori grinned as he looked over the drums of the liquid.

"Hm, looks like your plan might have some merit" Gen said looking at the many drums of weed killer

"Great, alright guys let's go!" Yoshimori said, "Look out plant creature we're getting our friends back!"

And so they prepared to enact their plans, hopefully they weren't too late to stop the evil plant demon from fulfilling his twisted plans.

….to be continued….some day….maybe….


End file.
